hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 June 2016
12:39 SOMEONE LOG CHAT THIS IS THE BEST 12:39 Lol 12:39 12:39 HOW ABOUT YOU LOG OFF 12:39 What is a bigger mystery: SM's life or the unknown reason of Hitler's hatred toward jews 12:39 12:39 Nkech driving the bus 12:39 12:39 Fail 12:39 The 2nd @Orlando 12:39 2nd 12:39 ;-; 12:39 Hello 12:39 !log 12:39 Hi Baron 12:40 baron kobe ur nan m9 12:40 SM is not as important as the Holocaust. 12:40 "I AM THE ONE THE ONLY ONE, DON'T NEED A GUN TO GET RESPECT ON THE STREET" name the song 12:40 k. 12:40 And that is true. 12:40 Idk. 12:40 k. 12:40 12:40 Nkech is the pedestrian 12:40 Not the bus 12:40 LOL 12:40 As of 08:41 PM EDT June 27, 2016: 12:40 12:40 Status: In Storm 12:40 Current Location: 53.3 N, 56.4 W 12:40 Departed: 06:29 PM EDT (22:29 UTC) 12:40 Current 10-second surface winds: 76.5 kt 12:40 Current 10-second flight-level winds: 80.7 kt 12:40 Maximum 10-second surface winds: 76.5 kt 12:40 Maximum 10-second flight-level winds: 80.7 kt 12:40 Minimum extrapolated pressure: 984.6 mb 12:40 12:41 no it's him driving it 12:41 12:41 88 MPH SURFACE WINDS 12:41 No it's not @Puffle 12:41 Whoa 984!! 12:41 K BOB WE GET IT 12:41 Guys I got a fun gif to show you 12:41 Sassmaster pls 12:41 Show us 12:41 12:41 12:41 xD 12:42 lol 12:42 I can't see it 12:42 is high on . It fuels his ADHD. 12:42 My images are messed up 12:42 I love that one 12:42 Puffle 12:42 ? 12:42 hey guys 12:42 it is time to ! 12:42 Guys 12:42 Does anyone know why my thing wont show images 12:42 what is the funniest thing i've said? 12:42 Nothing 12:42 @Puffle 12:42 : hammer time! 12:42 ^ 12:42 12:42 @ Agck 12:42 12:43 Wait 12:43 @AGCK how to fix it: 12:43 Post another image 12:43 This is what happened to MachoELMO 12:43 brick your computer 12:43 lol 12:43 @Darren LOL 12:43 There 12:43 It fixed it 12:43 LOL 12:43 12:43 #DesignFail 12:43 12:43 KERANIQUE PLS 12:43 pls 12:43 12:44 12:44 Lol hype 12:44 Real life anime 12:44 heh 12:44 12:44 nkech was secretly the pilot of the titanic 12:44 12:44 LOL 12:44 Yes 12:44 Bob 12:44 So me and Darren are the only one that cares about recon. 12:44 *care 12:44 It is time to ! 12:44 jkl 12:44 jk * 12:44 12:45 I've narrowed my fake last name down to a few but I'm still choosing 12:45 Well, a polar cyclone is about as insignificant as you. 12:45 jk 12:45 LOL 12:45 Lol 12:45 I'm having so much fun doing the recon though 12:45 12:45 How do you do those arrows?????????????? 12:45 Advent confirmed 12:45 BNWC is trying out new stuff. 12:45 "me and darren are the only one" 12:45 GRAMMAR NAZI WARNING 12:45 @Hype In PAINT.NET 12:45 put others before yourself and use plurals 12:45 I use lines but there is an arrow option 12:45 eh 12:45 12:45 Nkech is late for his job 12:45 12:46 12:46 12:46 LEL! 12:46 12:46 LOL 12:46 baron kobe; log chats. 12:46 Don't spend a night at the bar and it won't have to happen 12:46 12:46 He was mad he didn't get windows 10 12:46 12:46 12:46 There's a new drive thru convienence storm 12:46 *store 12:46 12:46 12:46 XD 12:47 Lol 12:47 12:47 12:47 fail 12:47 i have windows 10 12:47 Same 12:47 12:47 and i secretly installed it on mom's pc 12:47 lol 12:47 12:48 How do you get the arrow option on it???? 12:48 12:48 Congratulations Nkech! 12:48 12:48 lol 12:48 12:48 When you draw a line you know how there is a brush width section? 12:48 Hi 12:48 12:48 Hello 12:48 step 1. die 12:48 Want that from avvo? 12:48 Hey Jr Mime 12:48 Hi Mime 12:48 If you go to the right you will see a "style" section. 12:48 Click on style and chose arrow 12:48 Hey Mr. Mime 12:48 12:48 heyyy 12:48 Don't worry, Pingu didn't give us any trouble. 12:48 Yolo did earlier 12:48 Yep. 12:48 But he stopped 12:48 ^ 12:49 When? 12:49 We have evidence of him refusing to stop 12:49 Show me. 12:49 Sass check the block logs 12:49 http://wikiacodetesting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:147 12:49 The block logs also show it 12:49 And he vandalized three of our wikis (one was a users test wiki) 12:50 Wow... 12:50 Just wow 12:50 http://hhw-users.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 12:50 let's continue nkech driving? 12:50 On here he made a page called "LOSERS" 12:50 12:50 On HHW he vandalized my page 12:50 I really thought he was gone... 12:50 Guess not. 12:51 And on Floyd's Testing Wiki 12:51 http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/ 12:51 12:51 YAY 12:51 83kt surface winds!!! 12:52 Wow 12:52 We may have a moderate polar cyclone at 11PM. 12:52 Moderate already? :O 12:52 again 12:52 Yep, appearantly 12:52 what size would you recommend @ Bob? 12:53 12:53 okay nvm 12:53 12:53 What? 12:53 @hype 12:53 for the arrows. 12:53 12:53 Oh 12:54 12:54 nkech steals a car 12:54 We have code red 12:54 In Invest 90K 12:54 12:55 12:55 we also have a code purple (very high chance) for the merged invest named 94-95N 12:56 12:56 nkech steals a car 12:56 ki 12:56 k * 12:56 Puffle 12:56 K WE GET IT 12:56 agck we need more nkech driving 12:56 it is time to ! 12:57 How about you come up with more yourself? 12:58 Yay 12:58 12:58 Nkech goes a lil too far on his joyride 12:58 12:58 12:58 Nkech as a baby 12:59 *toddler 12:59 lol 12:59 12:59 im laughing irl rn 12:59 01:00 Nkech why would you push a cat out the window 01:00 01:00 fail 01:00 Fail 01:00 EF5 01:00 01:00 Good thing Money isn't here. 01:00 nkech trapped in a error 01:00 01:00 fail 01:00 ef0 01:00 EF5 01:00 why do you say fail EF-? 01:00 01:00 Nkech as a truck driver 01:00 In the snow 01:00 01:00 LOL 01:00 lol 01:00 lol 01:01 01:01 nkech steals a car 01:01 Nkech walking the dinosaur 01:01 01:01 K we get it puffle 01:01 Puffle how about a different picture 01:01 ^ 01:02 01:02 Nkech didn't like his car 01:02 So instead of returning it 01:02 He tried a different way 01:02 lol 01:03 01:03 01:03 Nkech ruins another road trip 01:03 LOL 01:03 lol 01:03 01:03 lol 01:03 9:01PM recon data late. Should come in shortly 01:03 k. 01:04 01:04 Nkech as a cartoon 01:04 01:04 CODE PURPLE for 94-95N this is not a drill! 01:04 01:04 01:05 Dang 60kt winds in 94-95N already.. 01:05 Nkech is a savage 01:05 Code Purple? 01:05 01:05 @Hype Wow... 01:05 I don't know if I will do recons like this anymore too much work. 01:05 01:05 01:05 Just do recons every 3-4 hours 01:05 01:05 01:05 it could form directly into a hurricane at this rate. 01:05 974 MB!!! 01:05 01:05 01:05 Nkech has bad luck today 01:05 01:05 Bob complaining about too much work?? :O 01:05 01:05 nkech in reverse mode 01:06 @Keranique & Puffle LOL 01:06 01:06 hello Broke Hobo. 01:06 jk 01:06 Well, it looks like recon found what they wanted. Time to turn back home. 01:06 01:06 01:06 k. 01:06 erm 01:06 Hello? 01:06 Who's this? 01:06 erm 01:06 if u see mime tell him i went that way!!!!! ------> 01:06 Hi? 01:06 ah shit 01:06 no cursing 01:06 Who are you? 01:06 take me away 01:06 Yolo or Pingu? 01:06 Ninja'd 01:07 Pingu. 01:07 Pingu probably 01:07 Pingu 01:07 ugh him 01:07 If it was Yolo he would've made edits 01:07 Mime? 01:07 01:07 Yolo never came on chat. 01:07 Except for the one sock 01:07 He did earlier today.. 01:07 He did briefly 01:07 A PINGU EMERGENCY IS IN EFFECT - TAKE COVER NOW 01:07 Emergency because he cussed 01:07 01:07 Really? WTF did I miss? 01:07 @Puffle Pingu thinks we are his allies 01:08 01:08 Blocking that sock now. 01:08 Mime you still there? 01:08 yes 01:08 You saw the Pingu sock right? 01:08 I like how I am adopting my own wiki that I demoted myself from. 01:08 k. 01:09 @Hype It's an interesting scenario. 01:09 yep 01:09 @ Sass 01:09 Wow he's globalled. 01:09 :O 01:09 Wikia is fast 01:09 Yep. 01:09 *cough* I am so fast 01:10 01:10 k. 01:10 01:10 *cough* """Jr Mime""" is so fast *cough* 01:10 01:10 He's faster than you 01:10 01:10 Bob said I block users "at God speed" 01:10 And you too AGCK 01:10 I wonder if Staff will let me adopt my own wiki if I keep editing it even though I only have 13 edits on it with this account. 01:11 If it's your wiki, they should let you. 01:11 Well, you are the founder of it, so I would think so. 01:11 yeah hopefully. 01:11 Well recon is done. 01:11 k. 01:11 What did they find? 01:11 As of 09:11 PM EDT June 27, 2016: 01:11 01:11 Status: Finished 01:11 Current Location: 55.3 N, 51.0 W 01:11 Departed: 06:29 PM EDT (22:29 UTC) 01:11 Current 10-second surface winds: 55.3 kt 01:11 Current 10-second flight-level winds: 60.6 kt 01:11 Maximum 10-second surface winds: 84.5 kt 01:11 Maximum 10-second flight-level winds: 90.0 kt 01:11 Minimum extrapolated pressure: 974.0 mb 01:11 *Estimated maximum surface winds (1-minute): 82.9 kt 01:11 @Bob 01:11 I ended the mission because I'm tired. 01:11 01:11 Is it polar/subpolar? 01:11 01:12 That hasn't been figured out yet. 01:12 BNWC forecasters will discuss that before the 11PM advisory comes out. 01:12 We didn't find any polar characteristics in our recon 01:12 82.9 kt = 95.3 mph 01:12 We found both subpolar and polar characteristics 01:12 01:12 Likely will be a 90 mph storm. 01:13 I don't see enough winds to make it 100. 01:13 100 what? 01:13 01:13 01:13 mph. 01:13 01:13 k. 01:13 01:13 Is anyone else going to do recons like me in the future? 01:13 mE 01:13 I will 01:13 01:13 Yay 01:14 I'm going to do a recon into 90K tomorrow morning 01:14 See if it has a closed circulation 01:14 Like the kind I do? 01:14 01:14 What size should I make the arrow? 01:14 01:14 5? 01:14 4? 01:14 16? 01:14 01:14 See you all tomorrow 01:14 cya Sass 01:14 01:14 01:14 Bye Sassmaster 01:14 It's only 9:14 PM 01:14 @Hype I use 3 01:14 I'm bored 01:14 01:14 Anyway, bye. 01:15 Bye 01:15 bye 01:15 Bye. 01:15 Classmaster15 01:15 01:15 Bye Sass 01:15 bai 01:15 Tomorrow's recon has been delayed by two hours. 01:15 01:15 make a nkech driving wiki' 01:16 and everyone who did nkech driving can be admin there? 01:16 64 kt winds in 94-95N 01:16 :O 01:16 who is worse: 01:16 :O 01:16 That's hurricane force 01:16 Pingu or Douglas? 01:16 01:16 01:16 Pingu imo 01:16 I started Nkech driving 01:16 Douglas is worse overall IMO. 01:17 ^ 01:17 Pingu just spams chat 01:17 doug imo 01:17 Doug did a lot more stuff 01:17 Pingu spams chat constantly 01:17 01:17 Long-term = Doug. Short-term = Pingu. 01:17 pingu = doug's uncle??? 01:17 k. 01:18 "uncle pingu i`m hungry can i have some more mints please?" 01:18 What did he mean by: "tell mime I went that way! --------->"? 01:18 dunno 01:18 Direction pls 01:18 01:19 http://nkechdriving.wikia.com 01:19 My drones current coordinates are 40.8903° N, 65.3498° W 01:20 I wish the HHW Users Wiki has completed. 01:20 @Orlando Almost home 01:20 Yep 01:20 A Nkech Driving wiki would be weird 01:20 01:20 01:21 One day i will fly my drone through Raleigh,NC 01:21 K. 01:21 01:21 Take some photos with it if you do. 01:21 01:21 k. 01:22 Isnt that the BNWC HQ? 01:22 Yep. 01:22 01:22 BNWC analysis has concluded that Advent is a fully polar cyclone. 01:22 How was Jonas 01:22 For me it was just freezing rain and sleet 01:22 Jonas was the big storm of the winter 01:23 Lies if the low my drone flew through near Grewnland was mostly rain then Advent isnt even sub polar 01:23 can i be admin on nkech driving wik 01:23 i 01:24 01:24 Technically I should be the founder 01:24 Since I started it 01:24 Does it exist yet? 01:24 I'll make it 01:24 01:25 Hey Collin 01:25 .. 01:25 Recon has been done on Advent 01:25 Eh, all we got from Jonas was a couple inches of snow. There were blizzard conditions on Cape Cod though 01:25 Hey 01:25 01:25 Hi Collin 01:25 01:26 This stupid IPad keeps crashing 01:26 01:26 01:26 Did someone make Nkech Driving.. 01:26 01:26 What are the articles about on Nkech Driving Wiki? 01:26 01:26 nkech driving episodes 01:26 Link? 01:26 01:26 I'm making the wiki now 01:26 yes it's a show 01:27 Oh 01:27 It's nearly done 01:27 It's insulting to Nkech but it's funny at the same time 01:27 01:27 http://nkechdriving.wikia.com/wiki/NkechDriving%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 01:27 01:27 It exists 01:27 admin plox? 01:27 Hide your favorite wikis. 01:27 I did 01:27 I have Keranique's Stuff as a wiki 01:27 : 01:27 Nkech shall not know about this wiki. 01:27 01:27 k. 01:27 Recon found something unusual 01:27 in mines 01:27 Make a wiki 01:27 *Page 01:28 01:28 @Hype What is that? 01:28 I'll make one sometime 01:28 I'm considering making Nkech's page at some point on HHWUW 01:28 k 01:28 01:28 It will have to be all real info, and no biased info. 01:29 @Hype That's a cyclone 01:29 that's the unusual thing 01:29 What's unusual? 01:29 it is already a C2. 01:29 :O 01:29 Invest to C2? K. 01:29 The darker yellow is C2 winds, yellow is C1, green is TS, and blue is TD 01:29 Oh 01:30 Hype like blowing up storms into monsters from teensy weeny invests in periods of hours 01:30 http://hhw-users.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:30 Let's make all the pages for the users 01:30 01:30 Did I make the arrows good Bob? 01:30 01:30 trying to also think of a name for it.. 01:30 * double door blasts Hypercane* 01:31 *double door blasts Hitler* 01:31 01:31 *the blasts get reflected back at you* 01:31 John 01:31 that its name 01:31 Do recon when we are all in chat 01:31 01:32 For 90K 01:32 01:32 Nah I'm too lazy Keranique 01:32 01:32 @Hype yes the arrows are good. 01:32 I will stalk you on facebook track you down to your house and then grave to doors and double dorr blast you Hype 01:32 01:32 *grab 01:32 01:33 *door 01:33 We gon add the right gif to each episode page 01:33 K 01:33 01:33 }| 01:33 ?} 01:33 01:33 We even found C3 winds near the very center of it.. 01:33 :o 01:33 but I didn't feel like squeezing that in 01:34 So I told you right now. 01:34 Gif= givit it up failicia 01:34 01:34 K. 01:34 k. 01:34 k 01:34 k 01:34 Phone is garbage 01:34 You were talking to Keranique right there 01:34 So Nkech Driving is a TV series? 01:34 01:34 in our world it is. 01:35 so, yes. 01:35 K 01:35 I destroyed my village in minecraft but no villagers were injured 01:35 01:35 k. 01:35 no villagers were harmed in the making of this destruction. 01:35 Why was junior mime here? 01:35 01:35 Did something happen to Nuno? 01:36 but we can't say the same about the blocks. 01:36 poor blocks 01:36 01:36 Nuno was asking for rights again... 01:36 @Orlando there appears to have been a Pingu attack 01:36 Nuno just doesn't get it. 01:36 They were acacia homes 01:36 Nuno pls 01:36 01:36 01:36 Nuno got blocked 01:36 For 10 days 01:36 @Snaggy 01:36 01:36 hey tropical storm collin 01:37 hey tropical storm Colli 01:37 @Collin Nuno was asking for rights, so he got blocked for 5 days, then it was increased to 7, and then to 10 01:37 collin 01:37 I'm under the assumption that Nuno...just...isn't...very...smart. 01:37 Not trying to be insulting or anything. 01:37 Pingu called me chum boy your hairline look like chum... The ghetto came out of me 01:37 01:37 boy you dont get- 01:37 IMO, 10 days is going a littler overboard. -My own personal opinion 01:38 *litte 01:38 *little 01:38 fail 01:38 fail 01:38 01:38 Ef2 01:38 EF2 * 01:38 I can't type today 01:38 Gtg now 01:38 Fail 01:38 Do recon when everyone's on chat 01:38 Bye Keranique 01:38 EF1 01:38 cya AGCK 01:38 01:38 Chat has probably been record active today. 01:38 I have not seen it go dead once. 01:38 Bye Felicia 01:38 Who has any scholarships currently? 01:38 I don't. 01:39 I got one for clemsom 01:39 clemsom 01:39 clemson 01:39 Not sure 01:39 01:39 01:39 I failed twice 01:39 01:39 I'm a rising senior and I haven't even taken the SAT yet 2016 06 28